Do You Believe in Magic?
by JennyKim319
Summary: A CCS crossover with Harry Potter. Syaoran left to Hong Kong 4 years ago leaving Sakura. One day Sakura gets accepted into Hogwarts, the same school Syaoran is in. What trouble awaits them? SxS
1. Ch 1: Hogwarts?

_This is my first fanfic (well, kind of) and I love CCS, but I only watched a few episodes, watched both movies, and never read any of the manga. So don't flame me too hard for my mistakes, if I make any._

_I got my inspiration from Yue Hime by reading her story "Magic Supremacy". _

_I would like to thank her for letting me use the plot that is similar to her story. So if you like my fanfic then I strongly suggest you read Yue Hime's story "Magic Supremacy". _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CCS, they belong to CLAMP. I also do not own any characters from Harry Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura Kinomoto was awakening from her slumber as golden rays fell across her 16 year-old face.

She groaned as she sleepily got up.

Rubbing her emerald eyes, she walked towards the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the new day in summer.

Sakura quickly changed into her clothes and brushed her auburn hair as she ran down the stairs so she wouldn't miss breakfast.

"Hey Kaijuu, you're finally got up early for once." Touya teased his little sister as she sat down at the table.

"I am NOT a Kaijuu!" Sakura pouted as she poured some syrup over her pancakes.

But just when Sakura was going to cut her pancakes, she heard something tapping on the window.

Sakura quickly turned around to the window behind her and gasped.

There was a grey owl holding a letter in its beak.

"What the-" Touya was interrupted by the owl tapping the window once more.

Sakura pried the window open and the owl carefully placed the letter in her hand.

By now, Sakura was way confused on what was going on.

But her curiosity got the better of her as she quickly opened the letter.

Reading it out loud, she spoke:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Miss Avalon, _

_Due to some unusual circumstances at your age of ten, we were not able to deliver this letter sooner. You will be placed in the 6th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_You will have three students, in the 6th year, who will accompany you at our school and help you to learn and understand our way of magic. These three students are Mr. Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ronald Weasley. _

_Attached to this letter will be a list of things that you will need for your classes._

_We will be waiting for your reply by owl before September 1st._

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Everyone was silent.

It was so quiet that if you listened close enough, you could hear a pin drop.

Suddenly, Touya burst out laughing.

"What kind of trick is this? Hahahaha!" Touya couldn't stop laughing as Sakura grew annoyed.

The letter didn't make any sense, but by how it was formally written, Sakura could tell this wasn't a joke. First, they wrote the letter in English and they used Sakura's Americanlast name, Avalon.

For some reason, the name 'Hogwarts' sounded very familiar.

'_If only I could remember where I heard the name before…_' Sakura trailed off.

Maybe Kero knows something about this school.

"Hmm, this doesn't seem like a joke. But this also doesn't make any sense either." Sakura's father said thoughtfully.

"Come on dad, you're not going to let Sakura go to some whacko school that might not even exist, right?" Touya argued.

As Touya tried to convince Fujitaka that Sakura shouldn't go, Sakura sneaked away and went upstairs to her room.

"Kero?" Sakura called out softly.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Kero yawned. Sakura just woke him up from his sleep.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Hogwarts?"

Suddenly, Kero snapped from his sleepy daze.

"What? Did you get accepted into the school Sakura?" Kero demanded.

"Uh, yeah. But is this place even real? I mean, it could be some trick that some kid thought would-"

"Sakura, this isn't a trick. This is far from it. Getting accepted into Hogwarts is great!" Kero rambled on and on.

When Kero saw that Sakura was getting tired of his pointless speeches and rambling, he stopped.

"Sakura, this is serious. Only people with magic get in the school-"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course people with magic get in the school, what makes you think I don't have magic?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Well, you interrupted me before I could finish. As I was saying, only people with magic get in the school but this is a different form of magic. It isn't the type of magic you use to seal the cards. This is the type of magic that witches and wizards use. But of course, with your other kind of magic, it helps with witchcraft and such."

'_But the name, where have I heard it before? Oh, my head is starting to hurt!_'

The phone rang and Fujitaka called his daughter from downstairs.

"Sakura, the phone's for you!" He shouted.

"Okay dad!" Sakura replied.

Sakura picked up the phone in her room and pressed the 'on' button.

"Moshi moshi...Oh, Tomoyo? Hi! Guess what! I got this weird letter and-" Sakura paused as Tomoyo spoke through the phone.

"You got the same letter as me? Wow! And your parents already said you can go? You're lucky. Well, Kero told me…" Sakura explained everything that Kero had told her to Tomoyo.

"…but you know, the name sounds very familiar. If only I could remember! It's been bothering me ever since I've realized I've heard that name somewhere before."

The phone suddenly went dead.

"Hello? Is anyone th-"

"Hello Sakura. It's been a long time since we've talked." A familiar male voice was heard through the phone.

"Eriol? What did you do? I was talking to Tomoyo about some weird school called Hogwarts or something like that."

"That's why I called. I'm guessing your family is doubting about it's existence, am I correct?"

"Well, Touya is, but my dad is kind of alright with it."

"Yes, well, I wanted to tell you that this school is real. Actually, I go there myself." Eriol said.

"What! And you never told Tomoyo or me!" Sakura said frantically.

"Calm down Sakura. It's not that I didn't want to, but muggles aren't really supposed to know about Hogwarts."

"Muggles? What are those?" Sakura asked confusingly.

"I'll explain later. But you have to go to Hogwarts. Destiny entwined us to go there. I also fear that danger will arise. You need to convince your family to let you go. I feel it is most important that you go."

"Well, I do want to go…but how? I don't even know where the school is! And I don't know if it's near enough to drive to-"

"Sigh There is much you need to learn about Hogwarts and the wizard world. So if your family will let you, Tomoyo and you can fly to England here to my mansion. I'll pay for the tickets. And another reason you should come to my mansion is because Hogwarts is in England and I can help you find your school supplies and such."

"Okay! I'll ask. Maybe they'll let me go if I tell them that one of my friends go to the school…" Sakura trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

"Well, I should go. I need to contact Tomoyo too. Bye." The line went dead once more.

Sakura put the phone back and went down the stairs slowly.

"Dad? Touya? I want to know if I can go to Hogwarts." Sakura asked as soon as she saw them in the living room.

"Definitely not. Give me three good reasons why you should go." Touya demanded.

"Well, one of my friends, Eriol, goes to the school. Secondly, the school is in England, but Eriol said he would pay for the tickets, and thirdly, Tomoyo got an invitation too and her parents already agreed to let her go. So please please please, can I go?" Sakura asked.

"Those seem like good reasons Sakura. I don't really see why I shouldn't let you go." Fujitaka said.

"What! Are you crazy dad? I don't think that Sakura should go at all! We don't even know about the school! Who knows if it's safe!" Touya protested.

"Please big brother? I promise I'll be good! Please!" Tears brimmed Sakura's eyes.

Touya glanced at Sakura. He was overprotective of her, but he couldn't let Sakura cry.

"Fine, you can go." Touya said with a sigh.

"Yay!" Sakura shouted, immediately cheering up.

"Crocodile tears." Touya muttered to himself.

"Thanks so much dad, Touya." Sakura hugged them quickly and then ran up the stairs to get packed for her trip to England.

As soon as Sakura got to her room, she quickly dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Moshi Moshi." Tomoyo picked up.

"Hi Tomoyo. Guess what! My dad and big brother said I can go to Hogwarts!" Sakura cheered.

"That's great! Now I'll get to film Sakura, as a witch! Oh, think of all the costumes and possibilities." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Well, I need to go pack, so I'll talk to you later Tomoyo. Bye!" Sakura hung up the phone and got out her suitcase.

She spent a lot of time packing. She already knew there were school uniforms/robes for Hogwarts, but there was still after-school and weekends.

The next day, Sakura's family drove her to the airport.

"I'll miss you honey. Be good and stay safe." Fujitaka told his daughter.

"Yeah Kaijuu. Don't get in any trouble." Touya said to Sakura.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Touya but she still hugged him goodbye as she left towards the plane with Tomoyo.

Tomoyo wasted no time filming in the airport and in the plane.

But after an hour or so, Tomoyo fell asleep.

'_Poor Tomoyo. Must have been worn out from all the excitement, and filming._' Sakura smiled softly.

Sakura leaned back in her seat and tried to sort out her thoughts.

'_Syaoran…_' Sakura's thoughts drifted off as she fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese terms:

Kaijuu- monster

_This is the first chapter, and I hope you liked it._

_Please review, I would like to know if you liked my story or not. _

_Tune in next time for the second chapter!_


	2. Ch 2: Eriol's Mansion

_I was so glad with the reviews I received! Thank you everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it._

_I got some inspiration to write the second chapter, so I hope you won't be disappointed._

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, who belongs to CLAMP. I also do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Sakura…_' A voice drifted off in Sakura's head.

'_Sakura…_' The voice repeated itself.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura jumped up from her seat.

She grudgingly opened her eyes and saw Tomoyo glancing into her face.

"Sakura, get up! We're almost here! Just 10 more minutes left!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Too…early…must…sleep…more." Sakura murmured as her eyes started to close.

"GET UP!" Tomoyo screamed into Sakura's ears.

Sakura eyes snapped open.

"Gosh, you scream to loud Tomoyo." Sakura whined.

Tomoyo flashed an innocent smile.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked out the airplane window and were in awe by the amazing sites there were to see from above.

The plane landed gracefully and everyone boarded off the airplane.

"We're finally in England!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes. Most likely she was thinking about all the filming she would be able to do here.

After twenty minutes, they were finally able to find their bags and belongings in the luggage area.

"I wonder where Eriol is…" Sakura mumbled to herself as she looked around.

Sakura spotted an old man holding a sign reading 'KINOMOTO/DAIDOUJI'.

"Uh, Tomoyo, look." Sakura pointed to the old man and the sign.

"Come on!" Tomoyo dragged Sakura.

"Hello." The old man greeted the two curious girls.

"Are you Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"Hai." The girls chorused.

"I see. I'm the chauffer for Master Hirigizawa. I'm here to take you to his mansion."

"Domo arigato gozaimasu…uh…Mister…" Sakura and Tomoyo both trailed off.

"Oh, just call me Taku. Just because I'm an old man doesn't mean you have to add Mister in the front of my name." Taku smiled at the girls.

The girls grinned back as they followed Taku to the limo that would take them to Eriol's mansion.

After a half hour, they finally reached Eriol's mansion.

"Wow." Sakura gawked at its hugeness.

Taku opened the front door for them and brought in their luggage.

"Hello Sakura, Tomoyo." Eriol greeted them as he descended down the huge staircase that was in the middle of the room.

"Hi Eriol! It's been too long!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah." Tomoyo agreed.

"Taku, please take Tomoyo's and Sakura's things into their rooms." Eriol told Taku.

"Yes sir." Taku bowed and left the room.

"Please follow me. I'll take you to your rooms." Eriol said.

They went up the staircase and took so many turns that Sakura got a little dizzy.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached their rooms.

"Here's your room Tomoyo." Eriol opened a door on the right side of the wall.

The walls were painted lavender with beige trimming.

There was a balcony outside. The doors were covered white lace curtains and the bed had silk sheets that were violet and lilac with white trimming at the edges.

(_A/N: Of course, there are a lot more stuff but I just wanted to name the basics so that you have an idea of what the room looks like._)

"Oh, it's so pretty! Domo arigato gozaimasu Eriol!" Tomoyo squealed in happiness.

"And here's your room Sakura." Eriol opened the door that was right beside Tomoyo's room.

The door swooshed open as Sakura peered into her room.

Sakura gasped.

The walls were painted with a cherry blossom pink and had white trimming.

The doors to the outside balcony were covered with light pink silk curtains. The bed was huge with pink bed sheets and deep cherry wood.

"Oh, domo arigato gozaimasu a million times Eriol! This is beautiful!" The beauty of the room amazed Sakura.

Eriol chuckled as the two girls started chattering away about their rooms and how cool everything was so far.

He left the girls on their own since he knew they would be safe.

"I guess I shouldn't unpack a lot since I won't be staying here for long." Sakura said to herself.

Sakura jumped onto the bed and was lost in the soft sheets.

"Maybe a small nap…won't…hurt…" Sakura drifted off into a deep sleep, despite the fact she had already taken a nap on the airplane.

When Sakura finally awoke, it was morning.

She noticed she was still in her old clothes from the yesterday.

'_Wow, I must have been sleepy._'

Sakura's stomach growled, and even though nobody else was in the room, she still blushed.

"I guess I should get something to eat." Sakura said thoughtfully to herself.

Sakura quickly brushed her teeth, got dressed in clean clothes, and brushed her hair.

But right before Sakura left her room, she noticed a piece of paper on the dresser beside the door.

Feeling curious about it, she took a look.

When Sakura realized what it was, she sweat-dropped.

'_It's a map…for the mansion._'

It was odd, but Sakura was feeling grateful since she knew she would get lost in a huge place like this.

Ten minutes passed by and Sakura finally found the dinning room.

She noticed that Eriol and Tomoyo were already eating.

"Hey, why didn't anyone wake me up?" Sakura asked.

"You were sleeping like an angel and I anyways, I tried to wake you up but you kept mumbling about five more minutes." Tomoyo laughed.

"But we did save you some food." Tomoyo added.

Sakura sat down and looked at her plate.

There were so many good foods! There were pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, hash brown, and a lot more.

Sakura glanced hungrily at the food and dug in.

Tomoyo and Eriol laughed at Sakura's antics.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese terms:

Domo arigato gozaimasu- thank you very much

_It seemed that this was kind of a pointless chapter and I was going to add in things that are crucial to the story, but I was in a rush._

_Tomorrow I'll be going to New Jersey and I won't get back until Thursday. So I really wanted to update for my readers. _

_In the next chapter, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol will be going to Diagon Alley! They were going to go in this chapter, but like I said, I was in a rush. Gomen! _

_But to make it up to you, in the next chapter, you might see Syaoran! ;)_

_Please review so that I will be more inspired to write the 3rd chapter!_


	3. Ch 3: The Eventful Day at Diagon Alley

_Sorry for not updating sooner, but recently I've gotten my wisdom teeth removed and I've been having headaches and stuff, so it was hard to update._

_I would like to thank all the people who were kind enough to take the time to read and review my story, and also reading all the little notes before and after the story! It makes me really happy! So thanks a ton! ;)_

_I didn't read over the whole chapter because it was so long and a headache started to build up so I just hurried because I wanted to post the chapter up as soon as possible for my readers._

_Enjoy the third chapter of "Do You Believe in Magic?"!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Harry Potter._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today we'll be going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies and such for Hogwarts." Eriol said after everyone finished eating breakfast.

"Yay! I hope this will be fun." Sakura grinned.

"Since we're all done, dressed, and clean, we should head for Diagon Alley right now." Eriol proposed.

"Okay." Both girls said in unison.

They all got into one of the limos and were off to the streets of England.

After 40 minutes of driving, the limo stopped at a street called Charing Cross Road.

Everyone got out, but Sakura and Tomoyo were confused at where they were.

"We're going to that tiny pub over there called the 'The Leaky Cauldron'." Eriol pointed to a tiny, grubby-looking place.

Sakura was shocked. If Eriol hadn't pointed out the little pub, she probably would have missed it.

"Now make sure there isn't too many people around. We're the only ones who can see it since we're witches and wizards." Eriol informed Tomoyo and Sakura.

The trio quickly entered the pub.

They passed by a lot of people who were drinking, gambling, and talking.

Eriol lead the girls to the back of the pub and behind a door.

Behind the door was a very small courtyard that had a brick wall.

"Eriol, this is a dead end. How are we supposed to get to Diagon Alley?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol grinned at Tomoyo's impatience and motioned her to be quiet.

He took his wand out of his cloak and faced the brick wall.

He pointed his wand to the middle of the brick wall and tapped three bricks up and two across.

Sakura and Tomoyo gasped when they saw that the wall was shifting and was making a doorway.

The girls peered into the brick wall and saw an archway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Eriol bowed, ushering the girls into the archway.

As soon as the trio entered the path, the brick wall closed up.

They went down a cobbled street and Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help but gasp at all the shops and people.

"First, we should go to Gringotts Bank. You can't use yen (the Japanese currency, I think) here." Eriol told the girls as he led them down the street towards the bank.

The girls' eyes widened at the huge, snow-white building.

They entered the building and a goblin lead them to a magic mine cart.

"You have to ride a mine cart to get to the vaults for your money." Eriol explained.

"Where is your key?" The goblin asked in a cracked, eerie voice.

"Sakura, hand him your Clow key." Eriol whispered to Sakura.

Sakura reluctantly handed the goblin her Clow key.

The goblin's eyes widened at the key.

"You must be Sakura Avalon! Please come along." The goblin bowed deeply and ushered the trio into the mining cart.

They drove deep into the vaults, and they stopped at vault #99.

The goblin inserted the Clow key into the keyhole.

The door opened with a loud creak.

Once the door swung all the way for all to see, Sakura's eyes widened.

Inside the vault were many gold coins stacked in rows. There were probably over a thousand rows.

"Wow Sakura." Tomoyo gaped at the large amount of money.

They quickly withdrew enough money to buy Sakura's school supplies and a bit extra for things Sakura wanted.

Tomoyo handed the goblin her key, and they went to vault #563.

The goblin opened the vault and there was a decent amount of money in there. But there was still enough to make Sakura and Tomoyo gap.

Eriol already had his money in hand, so the mine cart went back to the surface.

They left quickly since Tomoyo and Sakura were excited about all the new things and places they were going to see.

"Let's go get your robes first since those shouldn't be too heavy." Eriol lead them to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

A cheerful, smiling witch came over towards them. She had a nametag that read 'Madam Malkin'.

"'Ello dears. I presume you need some Hogwart robes." Madam Malkin said in a thick, heavy British accent.

"Hello! And yes, we need some Hogwart robes." Sakura said cheerfully.

The woman seemed pretty nice.

"Of course dear. But first, let me finish with my first customer. This will only take a second." Madam Malkin walked away towards a boy who seemed like he was their age.

He had bleach blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

He looked pretty normal, but there was this air of arrogance around him and he seemed kind of…cold.

"Now Mister Draco, please stand still. This will only take a second." Sakura heard Madam Malkin tell the boy as she tried to take his measurements.

"OW! Don't stick the needle in so hard!" He shouted at the woman.

Sakura felt bad for the woman. All she was trying to do was take his measurements.

"Hey, don't speak to her that way." Sakura came up Draco.

"Well, aren't you a pretty girl." Draco tried flirting with Sakura.

Sakura blushed.

It wasn't that she was attracted to him, but she just felt kind of embarrassed when people complemented her.

"Um, that isn't the point! Y-You should be nicer to Madam Malkin." Sakura stuttered, looking at the floor.

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy and I don't have to listen to you or that old woman." Sakura could tell he was way too stuck up.

"But I haven't seen you around here. Are you going to Hogwarts?" He asked.

Before Sakura could reply, Eriol came up to her.

"Why, hello _Hiiragizawa_." Draco said, emphasizing Eriol's last name with hatred.

"Hello Malfoy. We'll be going now." Eriol pulled Sakura away from him.

"What's wrong Hiiragizawa? Afraid I'll steal your _girlfriend_?"

Eriol ignored him as Sakura and he walked away.

"What happened? Are you okay Sakura? Did anything bad happen?" Tomoyo asked them when she noticed Eriol and Sakura walking away from Draco.

"No, nothing bad happened, thankfully. I should warn you that Draco Malfoy is not a nice guy. He's from the Slytherin house." Eriol had already explained earlier about the Hogwarts Houses.

"Sorry, but I just had to tell him to stop. He was being so rude the Madam Malkin." Sakura exclaimed.

"He's always like that. Just be careful, he likes tricking people, especially new comers." Eriol warned the girls.

Soon afterward, they all got their measurements and robes and they left.

Sakura and Tomoyo agreed that they should go and get their wands, so Eriol took them to Ollivanders Fine Wands.

It was magnificent.

The walls were stacked with what seemed like shoe boxes, that filled every wall.

There were all kinds of wands on display with their different shapes and sizes.

"Why, hello Miss Avalon and Miss Taylor. I've been waiting for you. I'm Mr. Ollivander." An old, small man greeted them, emerging from the back of the small shop.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander." The girls chorused.

"I have the perfect wand for you Miss Avalon! Wait right here." Mr. Ollivander went to the back of the shop and came out a few seconds later.

"Here is the wand. 12 inches, made with Sakura wood, has 3 drops of unicorn blood, and a hair of a unicorn."

(_A/N: I'm not really good at this kind of stuff, sorry! I'm trying my best here with the wands_.)

Sakura gave it a wave and a vase beside her broke.

"No, it's not good enough. Hmmm….of course! I will be right back!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed as he rummaged through some boxes.

"Ah, yes. Here is the one." Mr. Ollivander handed Sakura a wand.

As soon as Sakura's hand touched the wand her eyes went wide.

It was like she and the wand were one. She could feel its power and energy flowing through her.

Sakura fully grasped the wand and gave it a wave.

Sakura petals fell from the ceiling and they disappeared once they touched the floor.

"It's perfect! It's made of Sakura willow, dipped in pixie dust, has a drop of blood of Cerberus, Guardian of the Sun. It also had 2 drops of unicorn blood and a feather of a phoenix. It's a very powerful wand Miss Avalon."

Sakura blushed and glanced at Tomoyo.

"Oh yes, I didn't forget about Miss Taylor here." Mr. Ollivander pulled a wand out from one of the boxes.

"Let's try this one. It's 11 inches, made from Oak wood, and has a hair of a unicorn." He handed Tomoyo the wand.

Tomoyo waved the wand and a strong breeze went through the shop. Papers flew everywhere and a few boxes fell down.

"Oh no. That's not the right wand. Try this one."

After a couple more tries though, Tomoyo still didn't have a wand.

"Ah, I see you are a challenging customer. This will be even more fun!"

Mr. Ollivander went to the back of the shop and came back a few minutes later with a wand.

"Here, try this wand. It's 11 inches, made from Willow wood, had a drop of unicorn blood, a hair of a unicorn, and a dragon scale. Very powerful if I must say so." Mr. Ollivander whispered.

Tomoyo was surprised. This wand felt much more different from the other wands she had tried out before. There was something different about this one. It just gave her a warm, tickling feeling inside.

Tomoyo gave the wand a whoosh and butterflies of every color appeared.

Mr. Ollivander clapped in approval.

"Yes, yes. It's the perfect wand indeed."

The girls paid for their wands and thanked Mr. Ollivander.

They left the shop to go buy their books for school.

The trio entered a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts.

As Sakura was looking for a book that she had difficulty finding, she accidentally bumped into a girl.

"Oh, I'm very sorry!" Sakura bowed her head in apology.

The girl had curly, almost bushy, brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes and had for some odd reason, to Sakura, she looked very intelligent.

"Oh, it's alright!" The girl glanced at the piece of paper in Sakura's hand.

"Oh, are you going to Hogwarts? I haven't seen you around before. You must be an exchange student." She noticed that the paper was a list of books for Hogwarts.

"Yeah. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I mean Avalon. Kinomoto is just my Japanese last name and Avalon is my American last name. I'll be going in the 6th year." Sakura told the girl.

"Hi Sakura! I'm Hermione Granger and I'm going to the 6th year too! Are you having any trouble finding some books? I can help you." Hermione suggested.

"Thank you so much! I'm having a ton of trouble finding this book." Sakura pointed to a title on her list and Hermione helped her.

As soon as Hermione finished helping Sakura, two boys who looked like their age came up to them.

One had messy jet-black hair and emerald-green eyes. He wore glasses and had a weird scar that looked like a lightning bolt on the middle of his forehead.

The other boy had flaming red hair and freckles were scattered across his face.

"Hermione, where were you! We were looking all over for you!" The boy with the scar said.

"Yeah. Fred and George were showing Harry a new joke the created." The red-haired boy exclaimed.

It seemed obvious that they were oblivious to Sakura standing right next to Hermione.

"Where are you're manners boys? This is Sakura Avalon." Hermione introduced to the boys.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Harry Potter." The black-haired boy introduced.

"Yeah, and I'm Ron Weasley." The red-haired boy said blushing.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Avalon.".

"So are you going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I just got the letter a few days ago and came here to England with my best friend who's also going to Hogwarts." Sakura explained with a smile.

Harry noticed how cute Sakura was when she smiled. Her eyes were so deep and enchanting.

'_Why do I always fall for the Asian girls?_' Harry couldn't help but notice when he thought about Cho and Sakura.

Suddenly, his scar started throbbing with pain.

"Ahh…" He groaned, clutching the scar, falling on his knees to the floor.

"Are you okay Harry?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah. It's just, my scar started hurting a bit." The pain suddenly disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

Sakura held her hand out to help Harry up and he their hands met.

Suddenly, they both jerked back.

Harry was clutching his head and Sakura's hand felt as if she had gotten electrified.

Hermione and Ron ran up to Harry and Eriol and Tomoyo found Sakura when they heard some racket.

"You. Are you related to _him_?" Harry pointed at Sakura.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked him.

Sakura had a confused look on her face as she clutched her burning hand.

'_Who is '_him' Sakura was confused at what Harry had asked her.

Harry looked angry as he stormed out of the shop.

"I'm so sorry! Please excuse Harry! We'll see you at the train! Goodbye!" Hermione said as she ran off to catch Harry.

"Bye mates! Hope you get better Sakura!" Ron said, running after the two.

As soon as they were out of ear reach, Eriol asked Sakura what had happened.

Sakura explained everything from when she first met Hermione to when Harry accused her.

"I think I know what may have happened. But right now this isn't the appropriate place to discuss it." Eriol said.

The two girls nodded their head in understanding.

"Are you alright Sakura? Is your hand injured?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"No. It just felt like it got electrocuted. But I'm okay now." Sakura reassured her friend.

They paid for their books and left the store.

They quickly entered two more shops for their cauldrons, ink, and parchments and left once again.

The only thing Sakura and Tomoyo were missing were pets.

Eeylops Owl Emporium was the shop they went to next.

Sakura wanted to get an owl so they entered the shop.

Sakura looked through a few of the cages and after ten minutes of looking, she found the perfect one.

It was a pure snowy white owl with soft feathers and golden eyes, almost like Syaoran's eyes.

'_She's perfect._' Sakura couldn't help but think.

She quickly paid for the owl and they went to The Magical Menagerie for Tomoyo to find her pet.

"I think I want a cat." Tomoyo said after wondering what kind of pet she should get.

One of the workers showed Tomoyo the cat section and Tomoyo suddenly squealed with delight.

"Oh my gosh Sakura! Look at this! She's so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed once again.

Tomoyo pointed to a kitten that looked like it was halfway through growing up into an adult.

The kitten had raven black fur, but small, piercing amethyst eyes.

"Aww, she _is _kawaii! You should go buy her." Sakura encouraged her friend.

They finally bought all the items they needed for Hogwarts.

"Oh, wait a minute. I need to go buy something real quick, so can you two wait here?" Eriol asked the girls.

"Of course!" They replied.

They waited for only a few seconds when Sakura noticed a crowd a few shops away.

"What do you think it is?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, pointing to the crowd.

"I don't know. But Eriol said to stay he-" But Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was already walking towards the crowd.

But it wasn't the crowd Sakura was attracted to. It was a person.

A boy with light brown hair and honey colored eyes.

Their eyes and they widened with surprise.

They stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Sa-Sakura?" The boy asked in disbelief, breaking the silence.

"Syaoran?"

Before Sakura could say anything else, she got pushed into the crowd of people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Terms:

Kawaii- cute

_Hahaha! Yes, I know I'm evil for this cliffhanger, but this chapter was longer than I thought it would be._

_I promised you that Syaoran would be in this chapter, even though it was only for a second. ;)_

_Please review! I feel more encouraged to write if I know that there are people who actually enjoy reading my story._


End file.
